Volume 74
|chapters = 732 - 742 |jname = いつでもキミのそばにいる |rname = Itsudemo Kimi no Soba ni Iru |ename = Ever at Your Side |page = 232 |date = June 4, 2014 (JP)One Piece Volume 74: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. April 7, 2015 (US) April 25, 2015 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880069-1 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-157867-5 }} Volume 74 is titled "I'll Always Be By Your Side". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a purple background, and the author's name is written in turquoise. On the front, Sugar is at the center of the background eating grapes, with Trebol on her left side and Senor Pink and his groupies on her right. In front of Sugar, Luffy runs on top of Pica, carrying Thunder Soldier with his right arm and Viola with his left. To the left of them is Usopp and to the right is Franky. Sugar and Trebol are featured on the spine, and the skull on the spine is colored light purple. The title logo colorscheme uses the colors pink (fading from white), hot pink, and white. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy and Chopper show off their respective Teru Teru Bozu. Chopper is holding a paintbrush, and the Teru Teru Bozus representing the rest of the Straw Hats are hung on a line behind the two. Author's Notes |} (Translator's Note: Text in image says "So mochi-like--, super mochi-like~~") Chapters *732. : Usopp, Robin, Thunder Soldier, and the dwarves sneak into the underground harbor while Franky confronts Senor Pink. *733. : Thunder Soldier battles his way into the palace to assassinate Doflamingo, as all the Block D gladiators are struck down by a mysterious force, except for one. *734. : Rebecca was the only gladiator not struck down, and she wins Block D. It is revealed that the person who struck everyone down was Hakuba, Cavendish's alter ego that emerges when he sleeps. Meanwhile, Viola meets with Luffy's group as they prepare to infiltrate the palace. *735. : Luffy, Zoro, and Viola infiltrate the palace as Franky is surrounded by more enemies at the Toy House. The Colosseum Finals are about to begin, and Fujitora reveals to Doflamingo that he planned to abolish the Shichibukai system. *736. : Diamante enters the ring for the Finals and reveals his Devil Fruit power. Luffy's group causes a ruckus inside the palace, and Lao G arrives at the lift to deal with Thunder Soldier. *737. : Zoro confronts Pica as the Colosseum Finals rage on. As Cavendish is turned into a toy by Sugar, Leo reveals the plan to knock out Sugar by slipping a Tatababasco among her grapes. *738. : Robin cuts Leo's plan short and distracts Trebol by bringing him out of the tower. While the dwarves in the SMILE Factory slave away, the dwarves in the harbor confront Sugar. However, she easily handles them and calls Trebol, and he responds by throwing a ship at the tower. *739. : Trebol easily defeats the dwarves and finds out about Usopp. Rebecca is injured by Diamante, while Thunder Soldier is forced to retreat from his battle with Lao G. The dwarves reveal to Usopp that Thunder Soldier is none other than the Hero of the Colosseum, Kyros. *740. : Luffy rescues Thunder Soldier from Gladius, and he carries Thunder Soldier and Viola away from the Donquixote officer. Meanwhile, Sugar turns Robin into a toy, leaving Usopp the only one standing against her. However, he gets scared and runs away. *741. : Usopp flees the tower, but returns after he realizes the amount of faith the dwarves have in him, attacking Trebol. Meanwhile, Kyros remembers his past. *742. : Kyros remembers how he met Scarlett, but she was killed and he was turned into a toy during the Donquixote Pirates' takeover of Dressrosa. Meanwhile, Trebol easily defeats Usopp, and Sugar decides to make him suffer by putting the Tatababasco in his mouth. However, this causes Usopp to make a facefault so extreme that it scares Sugar and knocks her out. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Cavendish's and Issho's birthdays are revealed. *The Straw Hat Pirates' bed times and wake-up times are revealed. *All the unknown Worst Generation Jolly Rogers are shown. *Drawings of Momousagi are shown. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 166, 206, and 226-229. *Total number of submissions featured: 35 (+1 mailing address poster) Grand Prize: Mori, Nozomu 森望 (Okayama, Japan) Volume Changes Trivia *On the inside back cover of this volume, Sugar's grapes are replaced by pandaman heads. *The inside back cover of this volume is a collage of Rebecca's and Thunder Soldier's memories. *It was announced in 2015 on the SBS for Volume 78 that the Grand Prize winner for this volume's Usopp Gallery Pirates later debuted as a professional mangaka with his own one-shot being published in a magazine known as Monthly Afternoon. External Links *Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume 74 (colored): Published and Unpublished. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 74 ru:Том 74 Category:One Piece Volumes